gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The End of Twerk
The End of Twerk is the fifth episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-third episode overall. It premiered on November 14, 2013. After the New Directions watch Blaine's scandalous twerking video, Will is inspired by it and introduces a new assignment: Twerk. Just as the Glee Club gets into it, Sue is already on her way to ending twerk at McKinley, igniting the war between her and Will one step further. Furthermore, at McKinley, tension and drama arises as Unique continues to be harassed and bullied as she enters the boy's bathroom and Jake and Bree's affair is finally revealed to Marley. In New York, rebellion is in the air after Rachel takes a risk with Funny Girl and convinces Kurt to get tattoos, however, for both Kurt and Rachel, rebellion often comes with a risk. It was directed by Wendey Stanzler and written by Michael Hitchcock. Plot The episode begins with Blaine, who thinks he's alone, dancing in the choir room. It was then revealed that Tina has been filming Blaine. When Blaine notices Tina he jumps up and tries to stop her. The New Directions watch the video during practice the following day. Blaine tells everyone that he feels ashamed of the video, but Mr. Schuester and others tell him that he doesn't need to be embarrassed. In fact, Will says that Blaine did something revolutionary. He was stepping out of his comfort zone, and encourages the rest of the club follow that example. Will decides that the week's assignment should be "Twerking." In New York, Rachel visits a hairdresser. At the next rehearsal, she shows up with a Barbra Streisand-esque hairstyle. Rachel then performs You Are Woman, I Am Man with Paolo, who jumps around the room with her during the performance. Afterwards, Rupert tells Rachel that he likes her new haircut. At McKinley, Unique has to go to the toilet, and after hesitating for a moment, uses the women's bathroom. There she is teased by Bree, but tells Bree that she doesn't feel comfortable using the men's bathroom. Bree tells that she's fine and that maybe things should change. She then goes and makes out with Jake in the men's bathroom, causing Stoner Brett to regulate the women's bathroom. This causes the whole system to collapse and ends with parties switching place and the women going to the boy's toilets. Back in her apartment Rachel reveals that her new "hairstyle" had merely been a wig. Towards Kurt she explains that she thinks he's leading a boring life and that she wants them to start being more of a rebel. The two of them head for a tattoo studio. They both are visibly scared, and it is revealed that they still don't know what they want. They agree to surprise the other with their respective tattoos. Meanwhile, an episode of "Sue's Corner" is shown. During the show Sue slams down twerking, calling it inappropriate and that it is a new record down for America. She asks, that in addition to twerking being banned at McKinley, that it be outlawed in schools around the entire country. The glee club is not ready to accept the said ban. They agree that they have to stand up against the unfair prohibition. They then break into the performance of Blurred Lines, which brings them through the auditorium, the hallways, and several classrooms of McKinley high. Sue becomes outraged by this performance, and fires Will consequently. Will, however, announces that he won't put up with it. At breakfast the following morning, Kurt reveals to have gotten a tattoo. When he shows it to Rachel she realizes that it doesn't say "It gets better" as intended, but "It's get better." Kurt then becomes hysterical and tries to think of what he can do now. He decides to talk to the tattoo-shop owner. On the way he asks Rachel what tattoo she had gotten. Much to Kurt's dismay Rachel claims to not have gone through with the tattoo. When Unique wants to go to the men's bathroom, she is picked on by three jocks. She starts singing If I Were a Boy in the bathroom and finishes the performance at glee club practice. She opens up, and Jake, Ryder, and Sam immediately want to stand up for Unique. Unique stops them, however, with the explanation that it wouldn't change anything long term. Will has invited the meeting of the school board to McKinley because he wants to discuss Sue's ban on twerking. He gives the school board a historic overview of dance techniques, including waltz, rock 'n' roll, and dirty dancing. According to Will, they were all considered inappropriate when they were new, but nobody became upset about them anymore 20 years later. He says that in that fashion, twerking should not be stopped. Sue soon invites Will into her office once more, where she reveals to have organized a Dixie toilet for Unique which has to remain in the choir room permanently. When Unique attempts to go to the toilet, Kitty refuses to let her go. Unique thus walks out of the choir room, and Will follows her. He encourages her to not do as expected from her, and that she should use the public toilets as she intends to. When she makes it clear that she feels unsafe there, though, Will is understanding and grants her the permission to use the teacher's toilet and unlocks it for her. When Sue sees Will doing that, she orders him into her office again. There Sue offers a deal: She'd grant Unique full-time access to the teacher's rest room if the glee club stops the twerking assignment. Will refuses, though, saying that he won't have the glee club be suppressed. He throws a Sue Sylvester tantrum, damaging Becky's desk and many other items on his way out. Marley is teased by Bree, who insults her, saying she can't twerk. She also points out that Jake can twerk quite well. She then tells Marley that Jake "practiced" with her, implying that Jake had cheated on her with Bree. Bree also tells Marley about a mole on Jake's right hip. When an angry Marley confronts Jake, he is unable to deny the claims. Marley then performs Wrecking Ball. In New York, an angry Kurt confronts the tattoo-shop owner. He defends himself by showing Kurt a sheet of paper he had been given, which says "It's gets better," as on Kurt's back. Kurt then becomes frustrated, claiming that taking risks might not be something for him after all. The shop owner tries to talk those thoughts out of him. He shows Kurt his own tattoo of a "celebrity" he hadn't wanted. He had changed it into a devil-like motive ex post. He encourages Kurt to not get the tattoo removed, but to change it retroactively. Otherwise he would be discouraged from risking risks for the rest of his life. Kurt agrees, and shows Rachel later that day that he got the lettering changed to "It's got Bette Midler ". An amused Rachel remarks that "it's genius" and "makes absolutely no sense." Kurt says that it makes perfect sense and that he loves it. He also has gotten his tongue pierced. He tells Rachel that he had been in trance ever since Finn's death, and that the tattoo and the piercing were his "shock back into life." Soon after that, Rachel reveals that she had gotten a tattoo saying Finn. Will announces at the end of the episode that the twerking assignment has been cancelled. When the students question this decision, Unique stands up and takes the blame, saying that Will ended up accepting Sue's offer for her well-being. Unique says that it wouldn't have been necessary, but Will shrugs it off, saying that everyone in the choir room would have done that for Unique. The group then discusses that they won't really miss rebelling, since they were hiding their true selves that way. They agree to do something that is more in accordance with them, namely an old school song. They then perform On Our Way ''in the auditorium, using a merry-go-round as a prop though at the end of the song, Marley and Jake do not look very happy, and the episode ends. Songs Background Songs *'Came to Party by Kanary Diamonds: during Blaine's video. *'Who's on my Rocket '''by ''Miss Amani: during Kitty and Jake's twerking class. *'Don't Stop '''by ''Killer & Cheeky D: during bathroom revolution. *'''Carmina Burana by Carl Off: during Will's depiction of a Sue's outrage. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Ioan Gruffudd as Paolo San Pablo *Peter Facinelli as Rupert Campion Guest Stars *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Erinn Westbrook as Bree *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael *Christopher Cousins as Superintendent Harris *Bradford Tatum as Louis Co-Stars *Ryan Heinke as Stoner Brett *Brian Balzerini as Andy *Ashlee Brian as Derek *Sean Guse as Robbie *Todd Sandler as School Board Member *Jillana Laufer as Astronomy Teacher Uncredited *Chelsea as Jordan Stern Absent Cast Member *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez Trivia *This episode received a 1.4 rating and 4.22 million viewers. *This is the fourth episode where every member of New Directions present in the episode sings solo lines, the others being Pilot, Britney 2.0, and A Katy or A Gaga. *In this episode, Tina seems to be bad at twerking but in real life, Jenna is good at twerking. That statement is made by her castmates. *This is the first Season Five episode where a main character is absent (Santana). *This is the first episode in which Unique has a voiceover. *This is the fourth episode to show a "viewer discretion advised" content rating message right before the airing of the episode, the first being Sexy, the second being The First Time, and the third being Shooting Star. *The idea for Kurt's mistake on his tattoo was from an actual picture that went viral on the internet. Someone tattooed "it's get better" on their right arm. Errors *At the beginning when Tina is showing the glee club Blaine's twerk video she is wearing fishnet gloves and in the next scene they are gone. *In the final choir room scene, after Sam goes to sit down next to Jake, when the camera angle changes, you can see the side of Sam's red sleeve to the left of Blaine and is not visible in the seat. When the angle changes, Sam is sitting down again. *Bree's Vine video of Marley and Jake couldn't have been a Vine because it lasted longer than seven seconds. *During Kitty and Jake's twerk tutorial, Jake is first seen at the front, alongside Kitty, addressing the New Directions, but in the next shot, he is twerking with Marley at the back. *Limoncello is an alcoholic beverage. Since Kurt and Rachel are both under New York's legal drinking age, 21, and are publicly drinking, they would have likely been stopped by someone in the tattoo parlor. *While at the tattoo parlor, after the tattoo artist asks who wants to go first, Rachel is seen holding the bottle of Limoncello, but she put it in her bag the scene right before. Quotes Gallery tumblr_muoa24jG2O1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg officepic.jpg Tumblr mvg6ajc3XE1r4ezfzo3 500.jpg Tumblr mvg6ajc3XE1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr mvg6e1ToNR1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr mvg6e1ToNR1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvg6mm7FFf1rk63wco1 500.jpg Tumblr mvg68eY47m1qg49w0o3 500.jpg blurred1.jpg blurred2.jpg tumblr_mvg6bwqCqg1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mvg6bwqCqg1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg 1452064_648656911847724_144742534_n.jpg 58u.jpg 60v.png 60u.png tumblr_mw681z5TxR1s40538o2_250.gif tumblr_mw681z5TxR1s40538o1_250.gif TEOTStills (7).jpg TEOTStills (6).jpg TEOTStills (5).jpg TEOTStills (4).jpg TEOTStills (3).jpg TEOTStills (2).jpg TEOTStills (1).jpg tumblr_mw6af8NIWN1rast7ho5_250.gif tumblr_mw6af8NIWN1rast7ho1_250.gif tumblr_mw6af8NIWN1rast7ho4_250.gif tumblr_mw6af8NIWN1rast7ho2_250.gif tumblr_mw6af8NIWN1rast7ho3_250.gif tumblr_mw6af8NIWN1rast7ho6_250.gif tumblr_mw68jfkxJk1rwgozyo1_250.gif tumblr_mw68jfkxJk1rwgozyo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mw68jfkxJk1rwgozyo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mw68jfkxJk1rwgozyo2_r1_250.gif Twerk-torial from The End Of Twerk GLEE 313.jpg Twerk-torial from The End Of Twerk GLEE 267.jpg Twerk-torial from The End Of Twerk GLEE 157.jpg Twerk-torial from The End Of Twerk GLEE 108.jpg Twerk-torial from The End Of Twerk GLEE 012.jpg Tumblr mw9f9c2CiP1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mwad0mLw1D1qfcdl6o2 250.gif Tumblr mwad0mLw1D1qfcdl6o1 250.gif Tumblr mwacc4XXw01rt5ctno4 250.gif Tumblr mwacc4XXw01rt5ctno1 250.gif Tumblr mwacc4XXw01rt5ctno3 250.gif Tumblr mwacc4XXw01rt5ctno2 250.gif Tumblr mwabxrBjJB1qjac5so3 250.gif Tumblr mwabxrBjJB1qjac5so6 250.gif Tumblr mwabxrBjJB1qjac5so4 250.gif Tumblr mwabxrBjJB1qjac5so5 250.gif Tumblr mwabxrBjJB1qjac5so2 250.gif Tumblr mwabxrBjJB1qjac5so1 250.gif Tumblr mwadx41vN01qfgg1ao9 250.gif Tumblr mwadx41vN01qfgg1ao8 250.gif Tumblr mwadx41vN01qfgg1ao7 250.gif Tumblr mwadx41vN01qfgg1ao5 250.gif Tumblr mwadx41vN01qfgg1ao4 250.gif Tumblr mwadx41vN01qfgg1ao3 250.gif Tumblr mwadx41vN01qfgg1ao2 250.gif Tumblr mwadx41vN01qfgg1ao1 250.gif Kurthummelshirtless.gif Tumblr mwacqjj76c1qfcdl6o3 250.gif Tumblr mwacqjj76c1qfcdl6o2 250.gif Tumblr mwabgqXTnX1qjac5so1 250.gif Tumblr mwabgqXTnX1qjac5so2 250.gif Tumblr mwa9icJgew1qbrb4zo1 500.gif Tumblr mwaa8kdXYx1qhzi2jo2 250.gif Tumblr mwacaom3fi1qfgg1ao8 250.gif Tumblr mwacaom3fi1qfgg1ao7 250.gif Tumblr mwacaom3fi1qfgg1ao6 250.gif Tumblr mwacaom3fi1qfgg1ao5 250.gif Tumblr mwacaom3fi1qfgg1ao4 250.gif Tumblr mwacaom3fi1qfgg1ao3 250.gif Tumblr mwacaom3fi1qfgg1ao2 250.gif Tumblr mwacaom3fi1qfgg1ao1 250.gif Tumblr mwaf0xELK21qg63t2o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwaf0xELK21qg63t2o5 250.gif Tumblr mwaf0xELK21qg63t2o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwaf0xELK21qg63t2o3 250.gif Tumblr mwaf0xELK21qg63t2o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwaf0xELK21qg63t2o1 250.gif Tumblr mwaemvIzGM1qdsjzio2 250.gif Tumblr mwaemvIzGM1qdsjzio1 250.gif Marleywreckingball8.gif Marleywreckingball7.gif Tumblr mwajdmTuue1qdr2k0o2 250.gif Marleywreckingball6.gif Marleywreckingball5.gif Tumblr mwajdmTuue1qdr2k0o1 250.gif Marleywreckingball4.gif Marleywreckingball3.gif Marleywreckingball2.gif Marleywreckingball.gif jarleylambada.gif jarleylambada2.gif brake.gif brake2.gif Tumblr mwaezfr3tn1qd1240o1 r2 250.gif Tumblr mwaezfr3tn1qd1240o2 r2 250.gif Tumblr mwaezfr3tn1qd1240o3 r2 250.gif Tumblr mwaezfr3tn1qd1240o4 r2 250.gif tumblr_mwbaio1imK1qb5hljo1_250.gif tumblr_mwbaio1imK1qb5hljo2_250.gif tumblr_mwbaio1imK1qb5hljo3_250.gif tumblr_mwbaio1imK1qb5hljo4_250.gif Tumblr mwad30Hlbw1s3oqxeo1 250.gif tumblr_mwaeasDhij1ql1znmo1_250.gif tumblr_mwaeasDhij1ql1znmo2_250.gif tumblr_mwaeasDhij1ql1znmo3_250.gif tumblr_mwaeasDhij1ql1znmo4_250.gif tumblr_mwagj70vME1qfgg1ao2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwagj70vME1qfgg1ao7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwagj70vME1qfgg1ao1_250.gif tumblr_mwagj70vME1qfgg1ao4_250.gif tumblr_mwagj70vME1qfgg1ao5_250.gif tumblr_mwagj70vME1qfgg1ao6_250.gif tumblr_mwak29dfsS1qbnvfdo2_250.gif tumblr_mwak29dfsS1qbnvfdo3_250.gif tumblr_mwak29dfsS1qbnvfdo4_250.gif tumblr_mwak29dfsS1qbnvfdo5_250.gif tumblr_mwak29dfsS1qbnvfdo7_250.gif tumblr_mwak29dfsS1qbnvfdo6_250.gif tumblr_mwak29dfsS1qbnvfdo1_250.gif tumblr_mwak29dfsS1qbnvfdo8_250.gif tumblr_mwam5fRxoL1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_mwam5fRxoL1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_mwam5fRxoL1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_mwam5fRxoL1qaxxelo4_250.gif tumblr_mwacnryUOF1qfx9mto2_250.gif tumblr_mwacnryUOF1qfx9mto3_250.gif tumblr_mwacnryUOF1qfx9mto4_250.gif tumblr_mwacnryUOF1qfx9mto1_250.gif Tumblr mwacbxsLGx1qclplbo1 250.gif Tumblr mwacbxsLGx1qclplbo2 250.gif Tumblr mwacbxsLGx1qclplbo3 250.gif Tumblr mwacbxsLGx1qclplbo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwacbxsLGx1qclplbo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwacbxsLGx1qclplbo6 r1 250.gif tumblr_mwaey2aYOT1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_mwaey2aYOT1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_mwaey2aYOT1qaxxelo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwaey2aYOT1qaxxelo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwbrqxml3X1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwbrqxml3X1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mwbrqxml3X1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mwbrqxml3X1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mwbrqxml3X1ra5gbxo9_250.gif tumblr_mwbrqxml3X1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mwbrqxml3X1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_mwbrqxml3X1ra5gbxo4_250.gif MarleyTheEndOfTwerk.gif MarleyTheEndOfTwerk3.gif MarleyTheEndOfTwerk1.gif MarleyTheEndOfTwerk2.gif MarleyTheEndOfTwerk4.gif tumblr_mwcdtbN6yK1qcpsrlo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwcdtbN6yK1qcpsrlo1_250.gif tumblr_mwav0cMNsI1qlpkoio1_250.gif tumblr_mwav0cMNsI1qlpkoio2_250.gif tumblr_mwav0cMNsI1qlpkoio3_250.gif tumblr_mwav0cMNsI1qlpkoio4_250.gif Tumblr mwaee7AAih1ql1znmo1 r2 250.gif Tumblr mwaee7AAih1ql1znmo2 250.gif Tumblr mwaee7AAih1ql1znmo4 250.gif Tumblr mwaee7AAih1ql1znmo3 250.gif tumblr_mwb1pmJUV71qlpkoio1_250.gif tumblr_mwb1pmJUV71qlpkoio5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwb1pmJUV71qlpkoio6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwb1pmJUV71qlpkoio4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwb1pmJUV71qlpkoio3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwb1pmJUV71qlpkoio2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwaibzGbAw1qaxxelo6_250.gif tumblr_mwaibzGbAw1qaxxelo4_250.gif tumblr_mwaibzGbAw1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_mwaibzGbAw1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_mwaibzGbAw1qaxxelo5_250.gif tumblr_mwaibzGbAw1qaxxelo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwaibzGbAw1qaxxelo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwaibzGbAw1qaxxelo3_250.gif Tumblr mwadvuNn9R1r295ako1 250.gif Tumblr mwadvuNn9R1r295ako2 250.gif Tumblr mwadvuNn9R1r295ako6 250.gif Tumblr mwadvuNn9R1r295ako7 250.gif Tumblr mwadvuNn9R1r295ako3 250.gif Tumblr mwadvuNn9R1r295ako10 250.gif Tumblr mwadvuNn9R1r295ako4 250.gif Tumblr mwadvuNn9R1r295ako5 250.gif Tumblr mwadvuNn9R1r295ako8 250.gif Tumblr mwadvuNn9R1r295ako9 250.gif tumblr_mwaci5vE0z1qbnvfdo1_250.gif tumblr_mwaci5vE0z1qbnvfdo2_250.gif tumblr_mwaci5vE0z1qbnvfdo3_250.gif tumblr_mwaci5vE0z1qbnvfdo4_250.gif Tumblr mwr0ljbq491r62ix2o1 r1 250.gif tumblr_mwasm54l661rrcdhxo6_250.gif tumblr_mwasm54l661rrcdhxo1_250.gif tumblr_mwasm54l661rrcdhxo2_250.gif tumblr_mwasm54l661rrcdhxo3_250.gif tumblr_mwasm54l661rrcdhxo4_250.gif tumblr_mwasm54l661rrcdhxo5_250.gif Tumblr my5d21PHHa1qd5s0eo9 r1 250.gif Bree&Jake.png Bree5x05.png Tumblr myoqekrdcf1rd6e8fo6 250.gif Tumblr myoqekrdcf1rd6e8fo3 250.gif Tumblr mwditzWzk71skyvvno3 500.jpg Tumblr mwditzWzk71skyvvno2 500.jpg tumblr_mzw8qi6iUn1rojy6eo2_500.jpg tumblr_mzxy4h2P4S1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n7ybyure3C1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_n7ybyure3C1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_n7ybyure3C1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_n7ybyure3C1qaxxelo4_250.gif tumblr_n8yofo4Z9i1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n8yofo4Z9i1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_n8yofo4Z9i1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n8yofo4Z9i1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n8yofo4Z9i1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n8yofo4Z9i1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n8yofo4Z9i1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n8yofo4Z9i1ra5gbxo8_r2_250.gif Tumblr n90kx6ae471ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n90kx6ae471ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n90kx6ae471ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n90kx6ae471ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n90kx6ae471ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n90kx6ae471ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n90kx6ae471ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n90kx6ae471ra5gbxo2 250.gif 640px-TEOTOOW_(23).jpg TEOTOOW_(22).jpg Tumblr mwc6s8MYLV1qe43ifo3 250.gif Tumblr mxdf7ncdFL1qidrf8o1 250.gif Tumblr mwc6s8MYLV1qe43ifo5 250.gif Tumblr mwbphfTu7g1spp49io9 250.gif Tumblr mwc6s8MYLV1qe43ifo1 250.gif Tumblr mwc6s8MYLV1qe43ifo2 250.gif Tumblr mwbphfTu7g1spp49io8 250.gif Tumblr mwbphfTu7g1spp49io7 250.gif Tumblr mwbphfTu7g1spp49io4 250.gif Tumblr mwbphfTu7g1spp49io2 250.gif Tumblr mwc6s8MYLV1qe43ifo8 250.gif Tumblr n98ojorGHH1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n98ojorGHH1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n98ojorGHH1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n98ojorGHH1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n98ojorGHH1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n98ojorGHH1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n98ojorGHH1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n96ubrUvMp1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n96ubrUvMp1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n96ubrUvMp1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n96ubrUvMp1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n96ubrUvMp1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n96ubrUvMp1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n96ubrUvMp1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n93743Aeq51ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n93743Aeq51ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n93743Aeq51ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n93743Aeq51ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n93743Aeq51ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n93743Aeq51ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n93743Aeq51ra5gbxo1 250.gif Vlcsnap-2014-09-21-23h03m45s149.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-21-23h03m40s103.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-21-23h03m38s80.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-21-23h03m35s56.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-21-23h03m30s8.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-21-23h03m28s242.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-21-23h03m26s224.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-21-23h03m24s202.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-21-23h03m22s179.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-21-23h03m20s153.jpg Wrecking Ball Marley.jpg Navigational Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes